Encore
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Instinctively, the Nine-Tailed Fox's body heated, a flush spreading across her cheeks as she licked her lips. Her narrow pupils expanded, eyelids drooping suggestively, and a purr rumbled in her throat. If she was starving, Sona was a five-course feast.


A nice little sequel to _Crescendo_—this time with 80% more feels!

Thanks so much to **GrimGrave **for beta-ing :3

**-Encore-**

"No strings attached" may have been the Nine-Tailed Fox's intentions, but ever since she had lain with the mute blue-haired beauty, Ahri found that her mind couldn't help the—frequent—way it drifted back to the passion they shared.

And not just that… Her heart took on a sporadic, incessant tempo whenever thoughts of Sona Buvelle arose—the mere mention of the musician was enough to make her pulse rise.

Why? For all her cleverness, she couldn't figure it out.

The mage sighed and her tails drooped, their luxurious white fur a bit less silken than usual. In fact, they had faded to the dingy grey-white colour of that final layer of snow when the ground thawed towards the end of the Winter season and even her Orb of Deception had lost its luminescence.

She hadn't eaten in days and it was really beginning to show.

It wasn't for lack of partners, either—the succubus just couldn't find it in her to, well, _do what she had to do_. Not with thoughts of Sona's gentle smile and the sonorous lilt of her etwahl lingering at the back of her mind.

Speak of the devil, the Fox's pointed ears pricked, catching the soft sound of music from far across the Summoner's rift. She knew the bluette was hidden somewhere within the fog of war and it was only a matter of time before they met on the battle field.

For some reason, that thought made the spellcaster uncharacteristically… Anxious.

"**Minions have spawned."**

Ahri shifted, cartwheeling and tumbling while her Orb of Deception bounced around her, impatiently awaiting the line of little purple minions to march past so she could at least build up charges. The spell vamping would make her feel a little less as though she was starving.

As the first blue caster minion appeared out of the fog of war that separated the field into halves, the brunette's breath caught in her throat and she stopped mid-tumble, her tails bristling as her spine straightened attentively.

Sona Buvelle was the AP carry for the other team.

That shouldn't have surprised her—after all, ARAM had proven the support to be a rather capable mage—but her heart did an odd little jump all the same. Instinctively, the Nine-Tailed Fox's body heated, a flush spreading across her cheeks as she licked her lips. Her narrow pupils expanded, eyelids drooping suggestively, and a purr rumbled in her throat.

If she was starving, Sona was a five-course feast.

That particular thought was so prevalent on the mage's whirling mind that she completely missed the warning pings from her teammates as she mechanically last hit minions, her sharp senses failing to pick up on the danger of the jungler until it was far too late.

The high-pitched trill of the Maven of the Strings's etwahl—almost like a giggle—was somehow worth the set-back.

"**First Blood."**

_Power Chords_ were aptly named, Ahri soon found, because they were in fact, well, _powerful_. The blue white energy that streamed from Sona's instrument to strike her packed a wallop and she found that her Summoner was completely at a loss as to how to handle this situation.

"Don't you trust me?"

She asked it more out of habit than anything, but the brunette felt her Summoner's influence lessen nonetheless and took it as her chance to take over; a _Spirit Rush _sent her past her turret where she had been forced to cower for the past few minutes and she simultaneously blew a kiss infused with magic—a heart-shaped _Charm _spilling forth as a result—and pushed her Orb of Deception forward, not bothering to wait and see if either spell hit before she used another charge of her ult to move out of the way of the _Crescendo _the support wasted as a result of her Summoner's surprise.

Now she was in business.

Laughing airily, Ahri expended the third and final charge of her _Spirit Rush_, coming to a halt behind the bluette and looping her arm around the young woman's waist. She felt rather than saw the shudder that ran the length of Sona's spine; smelled the warm, musky excitement of her opponent's sex.

Gods above—she hadn't even touched the Maven of the Strings yet.

Without turning to look at the enemy team's jungler—a shirtless, blind monk who's martial arts style consisted of powerful kicks—the succubus threw another Charm, bolts of _Fox Fire _twinkling into existence a moment later and striking the unfortunate man.

Somehow, they completely ignored the technical enemy she had pressed so close to her voluptuous form.

"Playtime's over," she husked into the bluette's ear as Lee Sin fell to her spell combo and she felt a surge of power from the resulting level-up. "Let's have some _real_ fun…"

The etwahl chimed eagerly and Sona nodded, tilting her head to the side and freezing the Nine-Tailed Fox in place with a smoldering look.

'_How tempting…'_

She couldn't wait to get the mute alone.

* * *

While the other Champions were talking smack to each other, hooting and hollering about their superior team comp and build choices, Ahri was busily stripping Sona of that breezy, robe-like garment she wore, undoing the sash around the bluette's slim waist and cupping full breasts, tweaking and pinching pale pink nipples that stood so sweetly at attention.

While the other Champions were jeering and taunting each other, dancing about and acting like children, Ahri was busily rutting against the thigh that was pressed up against her core, her eyes rolling back and a quiet, breathy sound leaving her.

Why the hell weren't those idiots leaving yet?

The etwahl made an urgent, impatient sound—it seemed its mistress was wondering the exact same thing.

Sona lifted a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, dropping her free hand to the brunette's kimono and bunching the fabric upwards. She smiled and leaned in, claiming full, pouty lips as the appendage's twin followed suit, nudging Ahri's loincloth aside and—

It was a damn good thing their mouths were sealed together, because the pleased, startled moan that left the Fox probably would have alerted the others to their fun.

Since when was the support so… confident?

Slim, talented fingers slid through velvet heat with the same coyness the songstress's tongue danced with her own, their heated oral tango punctuated by delighted little coos and yips from the bucking succubus. Sure Ahri had been touched before, but never had she been so eager to receive pleasure as she was now, her feminine walls clenching wantonly in an attempt to prolong the breath-taking sensations that her partner created with each thrust of skilled digits; each subtle curl of finger tips.

When Sona pulled away, the hand she had rested upon the brunette's hip coming up to make that silencing gesture again (this time, it was practically a warning), pointed ears drooped, a whimper leaving the Fox's throat.

Wait, where was the bluette going?

The answer to that question came in the form of hot, wet kisses pressed along the curve of her neck, between her breasts, down towards—

"_Mm…!_"

That clever tongue proved doubly so while it was lapping circuits around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Ahri's slit and the fox clutched futilely at the rough surface of the rock formation that shielded their tryst from prying eyes. Heat and pressure coiled in her loins, delicious satisfaction making her toes curl and her eyes roll back in her head.

"What was_ that?" _someone asked.

Not that Ahri paid it any mind. Her world was flying to pieces in the most wonderful of ways.

…

She was… Full. And that _never_ happened when she was the one on the receiving end of pleasure. Could it be that Sona's greatest desire at that very moment was the unselfish want to bring the Nine-Tailed Fox pleasure?

Judging from the look on the mute's lovely face, she had hit the nail on the head. Almond-shaped eyes were unusually shiny as Ahri looked away from that beatific smile, her cheeks flushed.

No one had ever looked at her with such warmth before... No one had ever done something for her and expected nothing in return.

Only Sona.

A gentle hand on her cheek brought her gaze back to gentle aquamarine eyes and the brunette felt her heart catch in her throat.

Was this… Love?

"_Encore_," the Nine-Tailed Fox demanded, ochre eyes heavy-lidded as she grabbed the musician's hand and shoved it between her legs.

She needed to feel more of this 'love'—needed the satiety it created. A succubus had never felt so content as she did now.

And who was Sona to deny such an _enthusiastic_ fan of her work?

**-Fin-**


End file.
